The Key: An Alternate Ending
by elixiress
Summary: Post GOT:The Key, as Rochelle is being stabbed. This is the ending I would have preferred. Rochelle enters the outer universe, wondering if she'll ever see her soulmate again.
1. Sacrifice

**Rochelle**

Colours are all I see.

Vivid hues of violet and magenta one second, and then lilac and turquoise the next. Like the palate of an artist who just can't make up his mind, different shades of this and that colour whirl through my mind, and for a moment it annoys me because they're so beautiful yet they disappear so quickly. But the images are breathtaking, all the same.

I feel a strong sensation of falling, high up from somewhere, and suddenly I feel a pang of sadness; did Ethan or Marduke throw me off the cliff? Is this why I feel so weightless, about to fall onto the valley ground? But no, that couldn't be it. There are no such skies _this_ beautifully-coloured in Angel Falls. No, I must be dead. Is this how dying feels? I died of honour, didn't I? I died for the one I love. Isn't there some sort of better ending I'm supposed to receive?

My stomach churns in slight nausea from the fall, my mind getting dizzier by the moment. I reach out with my hands to feel the air passing me by, to maybe grab hold on to something that might stop this fall, but they flail in nothingness. I try to scream out, for someone, anyone to hear me but I know it is all in vain. I am alone. As alone as I have ever been, without the trust and care of anyone except for the one I love, the one person who ever trusted my words and actions. The one person I just left behind, the one person I died for.

I lose all sense of time. It could be seconds, hours, months for all I care, but for now, falling seems to be my only way of passing time. How long has it been since I last saw Ethan's face? His piercing eyes, and his caring, hidden glances. What I'd give to have him with me right now!

And that kiss. It was all I ever dreamed of. It was the one thing I yearned, the one thing I ever longed for, because before it I had thought it impossible. To know Ethan felt the same way about me ever since we first laid eyes on each other was far better a gift than anything I had ever gotten. After those sleepless nights of guilt and hating myself for rejecting Ethan for Matt, after the Tribunal and the Guards' mistrust in me, everyone's _hatred _that I felt so strongly, after all that, and he still came for me, and kissed me like it was nothing I should care about.

But it's gone now, and all I'm left with is memories, falling, and falling again, and then falling some more, through time and space in this coloured abyss, for what seems like forever.

And suddenly, it stops.

I open my eyes slowly and realise I'm lying down flat on my front. My nausea and dizzyness is surprisingly gone, replaced by a calm and soothing feeling of being somewhere I belong, of being at home. My hair is splayed all around me, and the ground beneath me feels like soft grass, but that's not what strikes me first of all. What strikes me the most is the scent of this place. This scent is like no other I've ever encountered, not even in my life of mixing herbs and potions. It is a sweet and soft smell, one that I cannot describe in words, because such flowers and herbs probably do not exist in Angel Falls, or in Lathenia's dark underworld. No. This scent could only be of this world. To put it in the vaguest form, I taste in the air some hint of lavender and green apple and mint and honeydew. It makes me feel even more safe and at home.

I sit myself up and take in my surroundings. I'm dressed in a sleeveless white cotton chemise down to my calves, and it whips lightly in the gentle breeze. I'm surrounded by dense foliage of millions of brightly coloured flowers, and beyond these are mountains and valleys, stretching for miles and miles away. Down the summit I spot a stream in between the valley, through which crystal blue water is running through. I look upwards, and in the sky I see an odd scene, but nonetheless brilliant. To the west is a dark, glowing sun in an indigo colour, and to the east is _another_ slightly brighter sun in a light shade of blue, indicating the moment of twilight. _Two suns_.

The sky portrays a haphazard of colours, and now I understand the images going through my mind during my fall. Mixtures of every colour possible are spread across the horizon, like an abstract painting on the Canvas of Heavens. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Someone clears his throat behind me. I turn around and see a stout man about a foot shorter than me, wearing an oversized beige-coloured linen robe, with his long brown hair around his face.

"Hello," he says.

This is a seemingly startling gesture because I don't know him and neither does he know me. Surprisingly though, I feel no fear or sense of insecurity. "Hello. Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Janah."

"Where am I?"

"We're in the realm of the outer universe. If you can recall, your soul left the world just moments ago when you were stabbed by Marduke's arrow. One of your friends has come here before you. You know him very well."

And suddenly I understand where I am. I'm at the same place Matt went for his training with his father, Dartemis. I am at the land of free souls, forever to roam in this peaceful landscape. This thought quietens me for awhile, until Janah speaks again.

"I don't believe you've heard of me from Lord Mathew?"

I don't recall Matt mentioning anything about Janah. "No, Matt has never mentioned you. But he did make a note of the special treatment he got when he was here," I reply with a smile.

He returns my gesture with an even broader smile, apparently proud that someone has finally acknowledged his services. "What do you think of our lands?" he asks, looking around us.

"I think it's a magnificent place. And you have two suns!" I exclaim in amazement.

"That's exactly what the Lord said!" he says, laughing heartily. "Come," he beckons me with an extended arm, "We have much to see and do. And Dartemis can't wait to see you, he seems very pleased about your arrival."

I walk beside him, and before I know it, he sends us both flying in the air, and this time I am completely in control of my flight as if it's the most natural thing to do. We glide on past forests and more fields, the air sweeping across my face. I close my eyes, giving in to the breeze, and allow Janah's gentle hands to guide me through through the journey to Dartemis' palace.


	2. Disappearance

**Matt**

"But, Ethan, Marduke is going to die soon anyway." Arkarian reminds Ethan, looking to the west where the sun is about to set. "The curse has been activated."

"I don't _care_ about the curse! I have to avenge Rochelle's death!" and in one sweeping movement, he collects the golden arrow from Rochelle's limp body and storms off towards the cliffside.

But before he reaches, a huge roar erupts from where Marduke is. It's Marduke. He's angry. Angry that he killed the wrong person. Angry that he never got _his_ revenge, after all this while, because everyone kept standing in the way to protect Ethan from him. He lost everything he ever cared for because of Ethan, his life, his daughter, his one true love, and at this last moment when he finally has nothing else to lose, the one time he comes for Ethan with his own bare hands, another person comes in the way to save Ethan. Of course he's outraged.

Arkarian and I share a glance, and for once, we both know that this is not our fight. There's nothing we can do to stop Ethan at this point. After all, we know deep inside what I would do had it been Neriah who was killed, or what Arkarian would do had it been Isabel. Nothing can replace a beloved's death than the vengeance for her killer. And though vengeance, as they say, is never the solution, love always remains the fiercest emotion, conquering all other logical thought and action. I, for one, could never live my life knowing that I had not done _something_ against the murderer who killed my one true soulmate. Ethan is in any way right to do this, whether or not he gets hurt.

Nonetheless, we hurry to the cliff behind Ethan, wary of what might happen. Arkarian and I lead the way, and the rest of the group -Isabel, Neriah, Shaun, Dillon, the Tribunal members- follow silently behind us.

"Ethan, this is a mistake," Shaun calls out, "This war is almost over, son, don't harm yourself anymore!"

"I have to do this, Dad," Ethan replies from ahead of us, glancing back, "I'm sorry but this is one fight I'm facing myself."

I hear Shaun sigh in resignation.

Marduke's silhouette stands out in the distance, illuminating his enormous figure and distorted face, his anger radiating from his bulging eye.

"YOU!" he points to Ethan. "Even now when the battle is just between us, you have someone else to sacrifice their life for you. A girl! You will have a girl die for you. You shameless fool!"

"I did _not_ make Rochelle die for me, you murderer!" Ethan yells, enraged, and lunges for Marduke, arrow in hand.

Marduke swiftly avoids this arrow, thrusting his fist into Ethan's gut. Ethan cries out loud, and punches Marduke in the eye. They fall onto the ground and clamber on each other in a fit of scratches and blows.

We watch helplessly from the forest clearing. Beside me, Neriah takes my hand and holds it tightly. I glance at her ethereal face, never failing to mesmerize me with her beauty, and shake my head. There is nothing _anyone_ can do about this.

The fight goes on for only so long; I start shifting my feet when it dawns on me that Ethan is losing the fight. Despite his illusion abilities and strength, Marduke's size has dominated his powers, and they both stand awkwardly with Marduke's fists in his shirt, lifting him up.

"There's nothing you can do, Marduke! You will turn to stone soon, anyway, and the only thing more rewarding than that is if I kill you first!" Ethan gasps, as Marduke grabs his throat. Ethan attempts to punch him, but he is suffering in too much pain to do so. I start towards him, but Arkarian pulls me back, shaking his head. _Both will kill you if you get in the way_, his thoughts creep into my mind.

And then I realise something that makes me instantly worried. Both Ethan and Marduke are staggeringly close to the cliffside. One step, and…

"There is," Marduke retorts, in short gasps, "_One_ thing I can do. Do you know now, how I feel, when the one I love is taken from me? Do you know how I feel when I lose everything? _Do you_? Well then, my friend, you will taste death as I do as well!"

"Ethan, NO!!!" Shaun screams from behind us, and we all run towards Marduke to stop him, but it's too late.

Marduke takes a step off the cliff and it is all I can do to will the very rocks of the cliff to stay intact. Marduke's right leg, still on the ground, starts to turn grey; the curse is starting to take it's action. He shivers in pain, screaming in agony, palms still thrust on Ethan's throat, his eyes never leaving Ethan's face, and as his body grows stiff from the transformation to stone, he heaves his body towards the edge.

"ETHAN!" Neriah and Isabel shriek in dismay behind me, and the two men disappear from our sight.

We run towards the cliff where they dropped and look down, and all we see is a splash of white on the river, miles below, where the victor and the vanquished have fallen to their deaths.

Silence looms over us, like the blanket of darkness now forming over the descending nightfall, and from the corner of my eye, I see Shaun sobbing silently into his hands.


	3. Ad Infinitum

**Rochelle**

"Is _that_ what he did when he declared his affection for you?" Dartemis asks, dipping his spoon into his bowl of pot roast.

I nod in reply, giggling, which sends Dartemis into a fit of hysterical laughter, holding his napkin to his mouth to avoid a mess of himself. I was revealing to him how his son had offered me a sunflower as a sign of his true feelings for me, not knowing all the while that I was allergic to sunflower pollen, causing me to require extreme medical help for my sneezing and coughing. I have only been here for a few hours, but it seems Dartemis and I are getting along all too well, much to my delight. Well, who wouldn't? With his attractive tall build and long fingers, his golden eyes and translucent skin, added to his sweet and charming demeanour, anyone would be taken in an instant. He reminds me so much of Lorian as well, their striking resemblance easily due to their brotherhood. But where Lorian is fast to object to matters pertaining to personal relationships and love, Dartemis is a more wise and gentle man, content on listening to what I have to say before voicing his opinions.

We're having supper on the patio of Dartemis' enormous golden palace, and a sumptuous meal is laid out on the table, thanks to Janah. I bite into my helping of Yorkshire pudding as Dartemis tells me more about his life in this world and how easy it will be for me to adapt to my new surroundings.

"Don't you ever miss your old life? Didn't you leave anyone… _special_ behind?" I ask meekly, hoping I didn't pull on the wrong string. It's still pretty difficult to absorb the fact that I will be living my life in this world forever.

"Well, in some ways, yes,"Dartemis replies, popping a purple grape into his mouth, "Mathew, I regret most of all, for not having the chance to teach him to properly use his powers and develop them. He nurtured them perfectly by himself, but how much better it would've been if he had fatherly guidance. Don't fret, Rochelle. It doesn't take one too long to realise that in the end, everything falls perfectly into place when you learn to be content with yourself and your environment. People that you lose, you will find others in this world and build strong and lasting friendships with. Did you ever have a pet that you loved and lost?"

"I used to have a guinea pig once. It died after about three years," I mumbled, embarassed.

"Well, being in this world, you will find the most lovable pets, out of anything you want," he says, and points to the corridor.

I turn back and gasp, holding on tightly to the arms of my seat. "Are those… _lions_?"

Two massive lions, one male and one female, move towards us slowly, eyeing both me and Dartemis with a wary look. The lion has a brilliant golden mane and a tail that sweeps out from left to right in pride, while the lionness' fur is a smooth amber yellow, glinting in the night candle-light. I stare in amazement as they bend down on either side of Dartemis, waiting for him to stroke their shiny fur.

"Don't worry my dear, they only cause harm if they don't trust you. And that is something very difficult for them to do in a world like this, where everyone is honest and true."

I don't say anything, and sip on my drink.

"I take it you must have left someone special behind as well?" Dartemis asks.

I look away and stay silent.

"Come now. That seems like a sign of affirmation. What is his or her name?"

I hold back my tears as I remember the moment I saw Marduke point the crossbow towards Ethan's unarmed body. And at that sight, all I knew in my mind was to preserve Ethan's life above all. It would not happen any other way, and I could not do anything other than to stand in the arrow's way. Nothing would come after Ethan without facing me first, I had thought. _Safe. You're safe. _ I had told him, looking straight into his eyes, and though I was satisfied that I had managed to save him, how I missed him with every passing minute now, and how I wished I could have returned his kiss with my own declaration of love for him. I never said goodbye.

"His name is Ethan. I died for him."

"He will come, Rochelle. You will be together. As all soul mates do."

I look up at him, my eyes glistening wet. "You're sure of that?"

He returns my look with a gentle, affirming gaze. "All that is lost will always find their way back to you, one way or another, my dear."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I am brought to my little cottage house a few hundred yards from Dartemis' palace. It is specially for me, and I am to live here in this house, flanked by other similar houses around the land as well. Across the house is a lush garden filled with fruit trees of every kind, and again, the scent of the place overwhelms me with calm and peace. In the midst of the garden, I hear the slow and steady flow of a stream, rushing through the night air. The suns have set, and across the dark sky, a crescent moon lights brightly, stars scattered around it. Dartemis is right. I can get used to this.

"Will you be alright by yourself for now?" Dartemis asks me. "Your cupboards and pantry are well stocked with clothes and food, and there is much you can do in the morning to add to them. And if there is anything at all you need, do not hesitate to ask Janah. He will be glad to help you."

"This house looks lovely. I will be alright, thanks," I answer.

Dartemis nods, and gives me a hug. I hug him back, and he says softly, "We're very happy you're here now."

"So am I. Goodnight, Dartemis".

Suddenly, from afar, a figure runs towards us, calling out "Lord Dartemis! Something's happened!". It's Janah.

Dartemis gives me a reassuring look and says "I will handle this. Goodnight, Rochelle. Now what is it at this time of night, Janah?". He turns away to speak to Janah.

I walk on to enter my house, keeping my eyes on the two of them. Janah whispers something into Dartemis' ear, and together they walk toward the palace hurriedly. I shrug absent-mindedly, closing the door, and walk towards my bedroom, where a huge four-poster bed stands, awaiting my slumber. I smile, thinking of what my mother would think if she knew I was living here now.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

I can't sleep. I've spent the last twenty minutes or so twisting in the satin sheets, staring at the ceiling, replaying my death over and over again. Marduke's face and crossbow seem to be permanently etched in my mind. I keep telling myself it's over and I'm living in this wonderful place now, but the itch of the memory keeps returning to annoy me. Ethan's words replay in my head too, and every time it happens, I feel like crying again. When will these memories start to fade? They just seem so vivid, I don't think I could ever get over the thought of them.

I look out the tinted glass window and see the pearly white crescent moon. I wonder if there's more than one moon here, just like there is more than one sun. The stars dotted across the sky are like nothing I've ever seen. Such beauty cannot be matched with any from my old life.

Giving up on sleep, I walk to my cupboard and pull out a woollen scarf from it. I cover myself with it and step outside, barefoot, into the garden. The night air is warm, but there still are subtle hints of a breeze flowing by, so I hold the scarf tightly around me and follow my ears towards the sound of the stream. The sound of streaming water might help me sleep better.

I stroll on the soft grass, feeling the earth under my feet, until I reach a clearing amongst the trees. There is a small cascade to the right where the stream falls off, forming a pool of water in front of me, before drifting off into the river on the left. The sight takes my breath away. The murmured _whoosh_ of the stream as it gathers in the pool is a soothing sound to my ears, clearing my thoughts of Marduke's wretched face.

I find a fallen log on the ground and sit on it, and look into the water.

I wish Ethan were here.

And after a few minutes of admiring this scene, I suddenly notice them.

Fireflies, two of them. Above the waterpool, twinkling in the night, hovering around each other, trying to grasp at each other. "Hello there," I say under my breath to noone in particular. I find the firefly scene partly amusing and partly romantic.

Then suddenly more fireflies join them from the trees behind me. Two, then three, then four,and five, then thirteen, fifteen, until I lose count of how many fireflies there are. The sight of these flies makes me smile in surprise, and I stand up to look at them closer. A few of them fly around my hair and I don't swat them away, because their light around me makes me feel a sense of belonging with them, and I laugh out loud at this thought.

"You like them?" a familiar voice asks from behind.

I whip around, startled, and see a shadow in the trees. "Who's there?"I call out nervously. My breathing gets short, and my ears get hot from finding out that someone's been watching me, laughing at myself in the midst of talking to insects. Suddenly I feel really stupid.

"If you don't like them, I can get rid of the illusion."

"Oh no, please, I like the fireflies," I plead in humiliation, and turn around to face the fireflies and … Wait a minute. That voice. The shadow. The fireflies. The _illusion_?

I turn back and squint in the moonlight. "…Ethan?"

And from the shadows, he appears right before me, a half-smile on his face, his hands lifted as he controls the firefly illusion behind me.

Either there's no air around me now, or I've lost my ability to breathe.

I take a step. And another. And another. And suddenly I'm running towards him, and he walks slowly towards me, acknowledging my response, and we fall into each other's arms as if it's where they belonged forever. Tears fall out of my face as swiftly as the stream behind me, and I hold on to him tightly in case he might fall out of my grasp at any moment, and for now, we're just holding on to each other because we'd never done anything like this before even though we both knew it was all we ever wanted. He pulls back slightly and looks at my face, my wet face, damp from my tears.

"You died for me,"he says softly, his cool breath sweeping over my face.

My tears come back again, and I know this is the moment. I hold his face with my two hands and look straight into his eyes, our foreheads pressing against each other, and whisper to him, "I love you,".

"And I love you," he replies, and we kiss each other with a passion that I know now will stay between us forever.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N**: Obviously I don't own any of this except for the final ending. All characters belong to Marianne Curley. I might write a sequel to The Key if this story gets an adequate amount of attention, idk. Thanks for reading this far, much appreciated.

Love,

Aish


End file.
